This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Specific Aim 1a: To determine whether ethosuximide (ETX), lamotrigine (LTG) or valproic acid (VPA) is the most effective initial monotherapy for pediatric subjects with childhood absence epilepsy (CAE), defined as the antiepileptic drug (AED) with the greatest likelihood of seizure control and lowest risk of treatment limiting side effects over time, using a freedom from failure trial design. Specific Aim 1b: To define and contrast the effects of ETX, LTG, and VPA monotherapy on cognition (especially attention), behavior and quality of life in children with CAE.